


It’s Art I Tell You

by UnmotivatedCartoon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Kissing, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Pizza, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnmotivatedCartoon/pseuds/UnmotivatedCartoon
Summary: Lewd stories about Jaiden Animations. Recommend what stories you want in the comments down below.
Relationships: Jaiden Animations/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	It’s Art I Tell You

Jaiden wasn’t a huge fan of Pizza Thot. She thought that they were a bit to lose when it came to payments. Most restaurants made you pay actual money, but this moronic food chain allowed other forms of currency; mostly sex.

She couldn’t count the amount of times that she heard her friends talk about sucking dick or making out with a customer. She thankfully had not experienced it before, but she couldn’t help but be curious about what they go through. They occasionally complain about having sex with strangers, but they’re usually happy with it.

Emily seemed to always get herself with lesbians, Shannon always got older men, Reagan got involved with gangbangs, and Tabbes was essentially a Pornstar with the amount of videos there were of her. Jaiden was the only “pure” one within the building and it made her feel a bit out of place.

She could still remember when she was brought inside to simply watch her friend have sex, with the customer saying that they enjoyed having someone look at them. She was still a trainee then, and Emily was in charge of her for that particular day. The two korean women were supposed to drop off pizzas at a sorority within a nearby college campus. Jaiden sat beside Emily, with the warm pizzas in her lap. “You haven’t seen the alternative payments yet, right?” She asked, with Jaiden giving a confirming nod.

“Well, you’re in for a surprise~” she cooed, stopping in front of the large building as motioned Jaiden to follow her, the two women walking up as Emily knocked on the door. The Spruce door quickly opened as a blonde woman smiled in glee.

“Oh yeah! We got the cute one!” She said, catching the attention of other women as the two employees were let inside. Jaiden blushed as she watched Emily being groped by a half dozen women that were present. “You’re with us, and you,” she pointed at Jaiden “You’re gonna watch, and nothing else!” She commanded, with Jaiden now forced to go upstairs and watch her friend have sex with an abondant amount of young, beautiful women.

Emily moaned as she happily took her clothes off, fingering one girl while another nibbled on her breasts. Jaiden looked on in undeniable arousal as she started touching herself, seeing Emily being eaten out looked so hot it was absolutely maddening! She pressed her fingers against her untouched clit, moving them inside of her slowly as she watched the lesbian orgy grow more and more lewd. Now there were nearly 20 women, half of them had dildos while the other had strapons and other sex toys. 

Their kissing and licking and fingering was awe inspiring. Jaiden watched them cum and slap and spit until they grew tired, and allowed Emily to go back to her job. “Oh no! Don’t leave!” One of them whined, holding onto Emily’s hand as the older woman sighed “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to come back if you order from Pizza Thot~!” She replied, tugging on her wet shirt as she walked with Jaiden back to the car. 

“Man, that was fun!” She said, turning on the car as Jaiden stared at her in shock, holding the bag that once held pizza close to her body “Sorry you could be involved, but the customer gets what they want!” She said, heading out of the driveway as Jaiden looked at herself.

That’s when the brunette came back to modern day, shaking her head as she sighed. She had been in similar situations where all she was allowed to do was watch, or assist in sex. But she was never a part of it. While she was opposed to sex with random people when she first started, she couldn’t help but now crave being fucked by some strapping stud or a gorgeous woman.

“Jaiden! You got your first alternative payment!” Her boss yelled, making the brunette yelp as her friends giggled and patted her on the back “It’s alright, I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Reagan chipped, hugging her arm as she walked off to take care of someone else’s order. Jaiden audibly gulped as she grabbed two pizza boxes and headed towards the car, turning it on as she drove to her destination.

Her heart pounded as she made right turn after left turn. She was now the one that would have sex, she wouldn’t have to be a voyeur anymore- she was the one being pleasured—not forced to pleasure just herself. She gripped the steering wheel nervously as she looked outside her car window, seeing people stare at her car: they recognized the logo, and the meaning behind the name. Pizza Thot was said with as much reverence as Fake Taxi or Blacked. It was a term of open sex and semi-public eroticism.

She approached the apartment complex as she walked out and took the pizza boxes with her, going up the steps as she approached the room number. Jaiden inhaled sharply as she rang the doorbell and waited for a few seconds, biting the inside of her cheek as the white door slowly opened, revealing a young man with disheveled hair and a unshaven face. He looked at her, slowly blinking as he breathed out “You Pizza Thot?” He asked, standing up straight as he dropped the bottle of alcohol on the crudy, carpeted floor. Jaiden yelped in surprise as she nodded “Y-Yes, I’m from Pizza Thot.”

She attempted to hand him his order of pizza as he then grabbed her arm and dragged her inside in one swift motion. The young woman fell on her knee as she looked at him in surprise. She hasn’t been prepared for something like this. He looked drunk, exhausted, and just flat out terrible. His black hair looked poorly cut and his eyes had violet bags under them—his sleep deprivation as obvious as his intoxication. “Do as I say, and I won’t get angry!” He yelled, throwing her a pair of clothes that were  _ far  _ too small. “Put it on, now!” He pointed at her as Jaiden stood up and took off her red Pizza Thot shirt.

“D-Do you want my bra-?” She couldn’t finish her sentence before he ripped off her undergarment, answering her question as she tied to put on the extremely small clothing. The shirt was a red crop top that was barely able to wrap around her perky breasts; next was a skirt that did nothing to hide her bubble butt, with her panties looking more like a thong from all the tugging and pulling she did. The outfit seemed to be a size that would fit a girl almost 3 times younger than her, and looked like a cheerleader uniform that gymnasts would wears special sport events.

“You look just like her…” He muttered, walking around her as he grasped her ass and squeezed it hungrily “But do you taste like her.” His deep tone made Jaidens heart race as he roughly placed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately as she shoved his vodka flavored tongue down her throat. The aweful stench of the booze made her want to throw up, and his overall smell was not desirable in the  _ least!  _ Yet, she had a job to do, and was to have sex with this very sad, and angry individual. She gasped and moaned at his touch, submitting to his will as he then lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, her legs slowly wrapping around his waist as she then snakes her arms until they were behind his neck. 

He pulled down his pajama pants as he whipped out his throbbing manhood and practically tore her panties off, exposing her moist, stuffy cunt that seemed to ache and beg for this man’s large dick~! She watched as he rubbed his mushroom tip agains her entrance before ramming into her, making Jaiden squeal as he fucked her nice and hard! His hips thrusted into her at a rapid pace, not slowing down; not when her finger nails dug into his skin, not when she cried out in pain, or asked him to be gentle. He was a horny, angry, repressed man who wanted nothing more than to fuck this beautiful woman.

Jaiden drooled at the mouth as he grabbed another bottle and handed it to her “Drink, now.” He muttered menacingly, staring at her with a dazed look as she took the bottle and slowly drank it, hating the taste and texture of the drink as she pounded her pussy more and more, making her spit some of the alcohol onto her stupidly small shirt. Though at this point, it looked more like a tube top than anything else, her boobs were just to voluptuous to be handled by something that would barely fit a 5th grader!

He fucked her until his knees buckled, and he came into Jaiden’s tight, pink vagina. His sperm shooting directly into her womb as he set the brunette down and rubbed his shaft on her face “C-Clean my dick...slut!” He slurred, his body wobbling as Jaiden used her dainty hand to grab his cock and began to use the practice she had done countless times before. She had often had wet dreams about giving a blow job, imagining herself gulping on his cum as he face fucked her mercilessly. How her throat would bulge with every movement, and her eyes roll to the back of her head as she tasted his white hot jizz go directly into her gullet. The thought alone was enough to turn her on, and now she was able to live out her fantasy! Even if it was with a pitifully drunk college student.

“Fuck me! Your throat pussy is amazing! Clean my dick bitch!” He demanded, his fingers intertwining with her hair as he moved her soft face up and down, ignoring her lewd gagging and the coughing fit she got when oxygen wasn’t going into her lungs. He wanted to  _ use  _ her like the sex toy he never had, and Jaiden was obligated to do so. He gritted his teeth as every muscle in his body grew sore, and pleaded for him to stop and rest. But he had to let out some steam, even if it was on this woman, he had to do something—anything he could fuck up, he would fuck up!

That’s when he ripped his cock from Jaidens mouth and sprayed his dick juices all over her face and chest, lathering her boobs in cum; the creamy substance gleamed under the lighting as he sat on his bed and fell over. He breathed up and down as Jaiden cleared her throat, desperate to breathe. She inhaled and exhaled as soon as she could, grabbing her tight shirt as she took off the constricting clothing and threw it in the dirty floor. “Pizza Thot…” He moaned, unable to look at Jaiden “Rub your big tits...on my huge penis!” He cackled, relaxing as Jaiden wiped her chin and stood up wordlessly.

She wasn’t able to appreciate his member from before, but now she had a real good look at the massive member. It reminded her of a snake, and how it would seemingly coil and grow to an enormous size in an instant! The python of a cock stood at a length of 1 ½ feet, and had the girth that was larger than her wrist! She was surprised she could even suck on the thing, much less deep throat it! She got on her knees as she wrapped her plush bosom around his cock, and moved her luscious breasts up and down as she licked his cockhead. She cleaned his foreskin of smegma and remaining dribbles of cum as he dozed off to sleep, his insomnia and intoxication catching up to him as she continued giving him a tit job. 

While he might not been conscious enough to enjoy her work, she wanted to, at the livery least, get better at it. All she had was dildos at home and work to practice on. And no matter how realistic they got, she knew that a real dick wouldn’t be the same as a warm, mechanical, automatic jizzing dildo. She went on until he came into her face once more, soaking her in his semen. Jaiden stood up as she kissed his dick and walked towards the door. She stopped in the door way as a tingling feeling ran down her spine, making her look back at him as she stared at her customer. His manhood was still erect, and looked absolutely delicious~! She couldn’t help but close the door and walk back to him, placing her butt over his dick as she fucked him for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server if you want even more stories for me to write,[Here](https://discord.gg/ujypbep)


End file.
